narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shirokaze Fuyutama
Shirokaze Fuyutama (冬霊 白風 Fuyutama Shirokaze) is a protaganist who makes his initial appearance during the Fuyutama Chronicles Part III. He is member of the prestigious Fuyutama Clan, the son of Kazeyo Fuyutama, and the father of Yokōkaze Fuyutama. Like his father he is a former member of the criminal organization Akatsuki, but eventually returned to his village after the group collapsed. In recent history he has become one of the three leaders of Kyoukokugakure, who are known collectively as [[Kyoukoku no Sankō|'Kyoukoku no Sankō']] ((峡谷の三公, Literally Meaning: Three Lords of the Canyon). Appearance Shirokaze is introduced a young ninja of average height and slender build. His hair is naturally silver, similar to his father's, but he prefers to keep it short and unkempt. Considering himself a true shinobi, something his father did not, he usually wears all black and caries both kunai and shuriken. He also carried a ninjatō on his back before it was destroyed. While not always visible, he does have extensive tattoos on both his wrists that darken when he performs various summoning techniques. After being promoted to ANBU he began to wear their traditional uniform along with a purple scarf, but has since changed his attire when he left the village. Oddly enough, he hasn't been seen wearing his village headband since he was promoted to chunin at the age of 13, another trait shared with his father. Since acquiring his new sword Shiro seems to be securing it to his side rather than his back, like he did with his previous weapon. Upon defecting officially from his village he dyed his hair mostly black and began wearing a long black coat. Around this time he also appears to have pierced both of his ears. Additionally he wore the Akatsuki cloak when operating as an agent of the criminal organization. After returning to the village and becoming a sensei, he showed what is assumed to be a seal design resulting from majutsu on his neck. Furthermore, during this time he seems to have acquired another piercing just above his left eye, allowed his completely black hair to grow slightly longer than usual, and has relinquished the use of the black coat, opting for simply a black shirt instead. When he is appointed as one of the village leaders he once again wears the black coat, but has continued to keep the hair style he adopted when he returned to the village. A common theme in Shiro's appearance is this idea of rebellion, which persists even to the point where he is one of the three leaders of his village. Personality Shirokaze is originally introduced as a cold young man and rarely gets along with anyone, but seems to put up with is teammate Doriyaku. He seems haunted by some violent event in his past and would frequently wakes up from nightmares. Furthermore in his youth he showed a deep commitment to performing his missions without fail even to the extent that he may go overboard and fight too rough against his opponents. Being raised by the Fuyutama Clan exclusively and never knowing his Uchiha mother Shiro has developed a strong loyalty towards his family. Despite this he usually treats all of his clan members, and most of all his father, as an annoyance. Being the only member of his clan to have an Uchiha ancestry, Shiro often felt different from the rest of his family which has left him with the desire to learn as much as he could about the Uchiha. Coinciding with his capability to great loyalty, he is unwilling to put others danger for him to accomplish his goals and instead would rather go in alone. While most people may allow their responsibilities and career drive their experiences and ambitions, Shirokaze seems adament on following his ambitions without being hindered by confines of rules. While this ambition has evolved from mastering Majutsu, to learning about his Uchiha heritage, and eventually pusueing information regarding Space-Time Ninjutsu he is quite willing to do whatever it takes to accomplish his desires. Despite his several goals, which appear to change rather suddenly, his true goal seems to be acquiring different types of power which require him to walk different paths in life. This path has lead him abandon his village of multiple occasions to achieve his goals and lead to his official defection from Kyoukokugakure and later joining Akatsuki. Even prior to his willing defection from his village, Shiro has often associated with "criminals" to accomplish his goals and seems to embody a rebellious nature tied to loathing authoritative figures. While usually quite serious in a variety of situations, he seems to be particularly annoyed when people look down on him. This is most likely correlated with his issues with authority. While he displays a rather rash attitude when it comes to his choices in life, his behavior in combat is in stark contrast. Maintaining a calm, nearly noble persona, when facing an enemy Shirokaze proceeds with the utmost care, planning each exchange in advance. Combined with his rather sharp intelligence and knowledge regarding a multitude of techniques, a trait inherited from his father, Shiro is able to react effectively to nearly all situations. Unfortunately, and despite his noble ways, Shiro is quite confident of his own skills and personal power possibly due to learning Majutsu. While under most circumstances his confidence is well placed and backed up with ease, he has shown the trait of refusing help from others and getting in over his head. Though he is sure of his own skills, Shirokaze rarely lowers himself to harassing or mocking his opponents as he believes such behavior would give his opponent an undeserved edge. While Shirokaze has often shown the restraint not to end the life of a defeated enemy he isn't troubled in the taking the life of another in the heat of combat. As per this behavior he often disables lesser opponents immediately stating they were defeated from the beginning, displaying borderline arrogance. After becoming a father Shirokaze's lust for power fades considerably as his primary focus becomes his ever growing family. The protective nature he had only displayed for his clan in the past becomes much more apparent with the advent of his daughter's birth. While he would never admit it, his usual cold demeanor fades away around both Megami and Yokō. The aforementioned trait is said to be one of great amusement for his daughter, much to his dissatisfaction. Abilities Being considered a genius, even by Fuyutama standards, Shirokaze graduated the academy at age 11 (Which is the youngest that the Kyoukoku academy allows) and is proficient in techniques that may be considered too complex for him at his age and has even invented his own in the middle of combat. While he has only been recently promoted to the rank of Jonin, his skills seem to have progressed faster than his rank. He has earned the moniker Kyoukokugakure no Majutsu Kenkyaku (峡谷隠れの魔術剣客) "The Majutsu Swordsman of the Hidden Canyon" for his mastery in both the art of the sword and Majutsu. After joining Akatsuki he took an interest in studying Space-Time Ninjutsu. His standard approach in combat, while nearly completely offensive, leads Shirokaze to avoid striking out until he is sure of the situation. As such it is common for him to restrain his abilities against any formidable opponent who he has recently encountered, adjusting the potency of his skills as the battle progresses. Due to this style of fighting Shirokaze has studied and practiced a wide variety of techniques allowing him to adapt to a variety of situations. Chakra While Shirokaze appears to have a rather average amount of stamina, since a young age his chakra seems to have contained a greater potency than many other shinobi. While it is suspected that his strong chakra stems from his mixed ancestry, and even before learning Majutsu, Shirokaze's chakra has always felt surprisingly cold to others around him. While his chakra doesn't appear to be holding any secrets and is merely substantially powerful, it has been becoming noticeably colder since he joined Akatsuki. Despite the fact that Shirokaze is a Fuyutama, he seems unable to utilize Ancestral Chakra like the rest of his clan. While he is able to use this alternate source of energy as a medium for his spirit summon technique, he doesn't appear able to bolster his own chakra levels with it like his kin. As such it is suspected that his greater potency of chakra is the result of mixed Uchiha and Fuyutama chakra, but it appears that this potency in chakra is the direct cause of his inability to embody his ancestral energy. Sharingan Since he is technically a descendant of the he is an heir to the Sharingan. However, since his father carries transmuted Uchiha genes his dōjutsu originally appears similar to his father's but with only two slits. This later evolves into a eye that represents his mixed blood. Shiro's interest in learning about the Uchiha Clan may be connected to his desire to master his Sharingan to the highest degree. From casting a variety of potent genjutsu via eye contact to deciphering the complexity of techniques as they are being performed, Shirokaze is a worthy heir to the power of his eyes. Currently his capabilities appears to on par with that of masters of this dōjutsu. While his skill with the Sharingan allows him to maintain its activation seemingly without limits and minimal chakra drain, Shiro prefers to activate his eyes only against opponents he deems worthy. Speed Shirokaze's primary physical attribute appears to be his incredible speed. While many shinobi noted for their speed are know for either their mastery of the Body Flicker Technique or a Space-Time Jutsu, Shiro would be best described as more naturally fast. While his is immensely proficient in the Body Flicker Technique to the point where he can seemingly appear and disappear instantaneously his speed extends from that simple jutsu into his entire combat style. Nearly all of his taijutsu and sword strikes are intended to be delivered incredibly quickly and accurately, reportedly even giving the Sharingan trouble in following his movements. Nature Manipulation Shirokaze was born with a natural affinity for lightning and before learning Majutsu used it nearly exclusively. He has even developed his own technique after completing a training process created in part by his father. Though it would appear that he has also mastered his father's technique Youshun, but has yet to employ it in combat. Shiro's use of lightning seems to be highly manipulated by his current mood as it's color will range from bright white to black. Though it seems that this coloration is merely representative of his mood and doesn't actually change the strength of the technique. His skill with Lightning has even allowed him to develop a sensory technique based on electromagnetism. Due to his long time practice of Lightning he has gotten to the point where he can activate several complex lightning techniques without or reduced hand seals at an incredibly quick rate. With the sword of Fulang Shiro is able to freeze water particles into ice and and manipulate the frozen material. He has yet to be seen using this blade which appears as a Jian with a white handle and bright silver blade. It is highly suspected that his use of ice with this sword is greatly weaker than a shinobi with the imbued Kekkei Genkai. This swords abilities are based off of the blade's "desire" to absorb heat at an astounding rate, quick enough to freeze moisture. As a trade off for feeding the sword this energy it grants Shirokaze the ability to manipulate ice to his own will. Under normal combat circumstances this allows Shirokaze to manipulate ice with no energy input of his own. While it is has been heavily hinted that the sword contains a will of its own, the true nature of the blade is unknown. It should be noted that the ice manipulation by this sword appears to center around natural ice, differing greatly from the Ice Release bloodline. By the time of his promotion to Sankō Shirokaze appears to have additionally acquire the usage of techniques. Much like his father he utilizes this elemental nature primarily for the supplemental effects it possesses. More particularly Shirokaze often uses water to amplify and expand the area of effect for both his lightning and ice techniques, greatly magnifying their potency. Majutsu While in an altered state of consciousness Shirokaze performed a powerful Majutsu technique without knowing it. It is because of this technique that his skin had become a pale grey for several days. After he regains control of himself he eventually finds a book containing information regarding the use of Majutsu. He has currently been shown using a wide variety of Majutsu technique from sword enhancements, illusions, and even elemental mimicry. At the time he is considered to be by many as the greatest living master of these techniques. His skill in these arts allows him to shorten or skip the usually necessary incantations for many of these techniques. Instead of a Kekkei Genkai, Shiro used his Fuyutama Bloodline to reverse engineering the Phantom Arts, a sub-discipline of Majutsu that can be considered Ninjutsu as well, after fighting Fulang. This prevents him from ever reverse engineering a bloodline in the future which may have been impossible do to his Fuyutama-Uchiha hybrid existence. Despite haven't been officially taught in the Phantom Arts and instead being forced to create techniques of his own design, Shirokaze appears to be quite skilled with these arts and have been welcomed into his skill pool. These techniques, which have apparently designed for stealth, allow the user to wield normally invisible chakra. As such only chakra sensors and those with doujutsu are able to perfectly react to these techniques. Shirokaze has been seen using a wide variety of these techniques ranging from invisible blades of chakra to sharp projectiles aimed with pinpoint accuracy. Summoning Like his father he has signed a contract with spirit dragons and is able to use them for different purposes. While his current limits are unknown, directly after he was promoted to Chunin Shiro didn't have the chakra capacity to summon Seiryuu. Shiro also uses his summons as a method of performing Reien. While Shiro had usually been confident in just letting his summons use the soul flames as a long range offensive technique, in a fight against a Saiko Shiro covers his sword with these flames allowing him to destroy the beast at close range. Some time after learning Majutsu it would appear that he created his own faction of the spirit dragons, which like him are able to access the flames of Yomi no Reishinka. Weapons During the beginning of his career as a shinobi Shirokaze frequently used wires to ensnare and trap his opponents and showed significant skills with kunai being able to deflect them off each other to redirect their path. Though like most Fuyutama when he neared adulthood his main weapon became a sword which he had been trained in since before learning ninjutsu. With over a decade of experience in sword combat, and before that strict instruction, the art of the sword has become a staple in his fighting style. In particular he utilizes quick precise cuts that allow him to quickly and effectively debilitate or kill his opponent. At times Shiro has even been seen employing complex feats of acrobatics while sword fighting, a testament to his skill in the art form. While his current Fuyutama sword's abilities have yet to be confirmed he has hinted that it is able to augment his own abilities. Perhaps more linked to his personality, when fighting a sword wielding opponent Shiro tends to shy away from using Genjutsu and Ninjutsu (That don't enhance his own sword combat). It can be concluded that this is due to his desire to settle things in such a scenario purely with Kenjutsu, proving his abilities. : Ametsubu (雨粒, Raindrop): A personally developed sword technique that combines the accuracy and speed of Shirokaze's sword combat with the sudden speed boost of the Body Flicker Technique. This technique based off of an ''Iai'' styled sword draw allows Shiro to quickly dispatch a foe before they realize what has happened by quickly flickering past an opponent and cutting him/her multiple times before they have a chance to respond. Due to the astounding speed of the strikes not a single drop of blood is left on Shiro's sword nor does the victim feel any pain for several moments before they collapse to the ground. To the victim Shiro will appear to disappear from several feet from in front of them followed by the sound of sword being re-sheathed behind them. Despite the speed of this technique an incredibly trained and prepared eye can effectively follow the movements, but due to its sudden activation even seasoned warriors may miss the chance to counter this. While this technique can be easily used to kill an opponent Shiro's primary use for the technique is to debilitate an unworthy opponent from troubling him further. The name of this technique, Ametsubu, is a testament to the skill's speed. Supposedly Shirokaze can perform this technique before a raindrop that passes his eye can strike the ground. Stats Shiro Stat 1.jpg|Shirokaze's Initial Stats Shiro Stats2.jpg|Shirokazes Stats at age 20 Synopsis attire]] When the story begins Shirokaze and his cousin Doriyaku are fleeing Kyoukokugakure after being wrongly accused of murder by the nobles of Kyoukoku. To protect their sons from execution Kazeyo and Kami send them off into the world to find power on their own. On their way north they oddly encounter many creatures that appear to be zombies. A certain type of these zombie like creatures seem to be referred to as the Abandoned and are controlled by someone called the Creator. Upon encountering this Creator Shiro develops his mutant doujutsu into what appears to be a Fuyutama and Uchiha hybrid sharingan. He then spends some time using a training method developed by the older generation and develops his own original lightning technique. After taking some time to rest in the house of a kunoichi they met before fighting the Creator, Shiro and his cousin venture forth to redeem themselves. They eventually encounter the Creator in a giant castle after defeating many zombies on the way. The Fuyutama fight the Creator and appear to have the upper hand until a zombie swordsmen, named Fulang, steps in and turns the fight into a one on one battle. Shiro combats Fulang, despite being outmatched and delivers multiple deadly moves. Unfortunately none of Shiro's attacks seem to affect Fulang and thus the battle rages on. Eventually Shiro embodies a dark rage that easily overpowers Fulang, but stops when he finds out that Doaku survived and that Fulang doesn't have to fight anymore. Fulang reveals that Shiro has reverse engineered the Phantom Arts and that he had previously used a Majutsu technique which he explains to Shiro. Shiro keeps Fulang's sword after defeating him and returns to Doaku. After leaving the north Shiro and Doaku meet Sasuke Uchiha and Ryun Mazuka, and join the organization Koukon. Soon the new group trains in a cave and Shiro masters the Crescent Moon Slash Art. It would seem that at one point he returned to Kyoukoku and was made an ANBU, and sent on a mission to Konoha to aid them in their endeavors. The result of this mission is unknown and Shiro now appears to be traveling alone for unknown reasons. Likewise he has admitting to leaving his village to discover more information about the Uchiha which has happened to lead him to meeting Ryu. After a quick fight they appear to be on friendly terms as Ryu decides to tell him about his clan. Unfortunately before Shiro can ask his questions he senses someone approaching quickly from the direction of Konoha. This approaching being turns out to be a Konoha ANBU informing Ryu of a new mission regarding mysterious attacks on a island near the Fire Country. After a long drawn out search it is finally discovered that Warmarshal Ganza is the cause of these attacks and with Ryu, and his Fuyutama brethren Doriyaku and Seiryūō, Shiro plans to put a stop to their troubles once and for all. Unfortunately the group is quickly defeated and forced to retreat back to Kyoukokugakure. It is here that after some mild debate Shiro is promoted to Jonin and he is quickly sent on a mission with Ryu, and the members of the former team 9 to obtain information about Ganza and Kitoujutsu. In addition it appears that Shiro plans to teach Ryu how to use Majutsu. Appearance in Akatsuki-Dark Rising Main Article: Akatsuki-Dark Rising While it is unknown what happened between teaching Ryu Majutsu and the present, Shiro appears to have followed his father's example from nearly two decades ago and joined the criminal organization Akatsuki. The reasons behind his defection from his village are currently shrouded in mystery as Shirokaze begins to delve into illegal activities. Upon choosing Madara's former ring as his own, he notes traces of an intense chakra left on the piece of jewelry. Soon after relocating to the base in Sangoukai he runs into a the new member Rouzu and the two of them begin a fight. After Akatsuki While the details are currently uknown it would appear that at some point Shirokaze's affiliation returned to Kyoukokugakure after his time with Akatsuki. Despite this he still made a habit of taking frequent long trips away from the village. It was during these trips that Shiro met Megami Otsuihou, whome he had a child with. For several years after his daughter was born Shiro spent nearly all of his time in Kyokoku raising and training her. Shirokaze, along with Seiryūō and Doriyaku, would eventually be appointed as the three leaders of the village under the name of Kyoukoku no Sankō. It is after this appointment that Shirokaze primary duties would revolve around intelligence operations and foreign affairs. To this end his connection to the international organization SENSHI would become key to his activities. Trivia *"Shirokaze" is Japanese for "white wind" (白風). Despite this name Shirokaze appears to have no talent when it comes to Wind Release Techniqes and prefers to wear all black, a possible testament to his rebellious nature. As such it is unknown if he secretely has the ability to utilize Wind Release or not. *Shirokaze's birthday is October 31, or All Hallow's Eve. Likewise he is often pitted against reanimated corpses in some way or another. Also his use of Spirit Summons, Phantom Arts, and Majutsu all appear to be connected to the day of his birthday. *According to Fuyutama information guide: **Shirokaze's hobbies are meditating and training. **Shirokaze wishes to fight powerful shinobi from both the Uchiha Clan and Fuyutama Clan or anyone who considers themselves a master of swordsmanship. **Shirokaze's theme song is Shame by Drowning Pool. *Shiro has an unusual habit of destroying buildings as he is exiting them, usually after encountering a reanimated corpse inside. Appearances The Village has Spoken, Young Fuyutama to blame Village of the Damned Evade from Kowasu Fuyutama Chronicles Part III: Fuyutama vs Necromancy Meeting Face to Face: Shirokaze Fuyutama and Ryu Uchiha Mysterious Attack Abroad Between Prayer and Lunacy Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire It Begins Again Choices That Mold History An Intense Meeting: Shiro VS Rouzu A Primary Confrontation Assembling in Sangoukai, meeting of the Akatsuki See Also Fuyutama Clan Category:Canyon Ninja Category:Fuyutama Clan Category:Uchiha Clan Category:ANBU Category:Akatsuki Category:Jonin Category:S-Class Ninja